The invention relates to a series module assembly, in particular for drive technology, including a bus system and series modules which are arranged in a given row direction on a mounting base, with each of the series modules having an electronics housing in which at least one electronic element is arranged. The bus system further includes busbars that extend outside of the electronics housing. At least one of the busbars is electrically connected via a plug assembly to the electronic element of one of the series modules. The series module assembly is designed for wall mounting, for which purpose the busbars are attached to the wall preassembled with a mounting device and a bus rail.